memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Eskell
Captain Eskell is the fifth episode of Star Trek: The New Adventures' '' second season. It aired on the 24th of January 2020. Description ''The ''Valentine encounters an alien captain who is "roguish" and is also the cause of a interplanetary feud.'' Summary Teaser While the [[USS Valentine (NCC-17090)|USS Valentine]] is traveling to the Essek system, they stumble upon a Class 39 freighter with only one humanoid inside. The cargo ship is the Gallegos captained by Jeoffrey Eskell whose engine systems and other power systems are offline. The Valentine offers to repair his vessel, but he says he can do it on his own, but the Valentine insists, saying that one man cannot act alone. Eskell reluctantly agrees. Nelan Decker says that he is rogue-like, making him a suspicious character. Act One When beamed on the ship, he meets Williams, Schmidt, Newman and Richard Green, Amy Green's son. He also meets transporter chief S.F. Bartlett, whom he has fallen in love with. He soon starts flirting with Bartlett, charming her. While the others are amused, Eskell leaves the transporter chief, with Bartlett dazed, and accompanies Schmidt and Green to engineering, and questions why Schmidt doesn't have a sense of humor. Schmidt says he only studied engineering and never participated in anything fun, like the Starfleet Academy graduation prank of 2320, which made him the least popular kid in school or the Academy, finding a joke-free Human fascinating. Then Eskell, leaves, saying that he was going to spend time with a beautiful woman, which is Bartlett. Act Two Schmidt decides to visit the holodeck to get some ideas on comedy. He creates a holoprogram based on Sinclair's comedy room. They start with improv, impersonating Sammy Davis Jr. and Groucho Marx. Schmidt failed in his attempt as Marx so they try to do stand-up comedy, which Schmidt fails miserably. His second attempt is interrupted by a call to a bridge, a unidentified ship is approaching them. (more to come) Background information *Dr. Allman does not appear in this episode. *The comedian appearing in this episode credited as "Comic's" name is listed as Bruce Biren, named after TNA director Bruce Biren. Cast Starring *Nicholas Herbert as Captain Jeffery Johnson *William D. Alexander as Commander Adam Williams Also starring *Matt Bomer as Lt. Cmdr. Harrison Newman *Simon Cowell as Lt. Cmdr. Gregory Jeffers *Paula Hughes as Counselor Nelan Decker *David McPaul as Richard Green And *Russell Crowe as Lt. Cmdr. Paul Schmidt Guest stars *Gerard Matthews as Jeoffrey Eskell *Jeffrey Calderon as Yuskul *Willard Santiago as Oston *Olive Blankenship as Irosa *Joshua M. Fielding as Caron Special guest star *Abraham Carrillo as Comic Co-stars *Yvonne Hurley as Transporter Chief *Denise Davenport as Woman Uncredited co-stars *Donald Morgan as Pechetti *Jessica Calloway as computer voice *Aiden Rodriguez as Burns *Michelle Santana as sciences division officer *Thomas Silverman as operations division officer *Bob Green as Dunn (archival footage from "The Law") *Albert Carney as waiter *Thomas J.M. Morgan as Durland *Unknown performers as **Audience (archival footage from "The Outrageous Okona") **Recrea officers Category:TNA episodes